1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signaling devices for use with newspaper containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which attaches to a conventional newspaper holder of the tube variety which is usually mounted on a post having at least one open end.
The majority of households have newspapers delivered to their door daily, and a large number of these domiciles make use of tubular arrangements for the holding of the newspaper once it is delivered. The most obvious problem presented by the use of such a tubular housing is that the open portion of the tube is generally seated at the end of the tube that is not visible from within the domicile, thereby requiring that a person must walk to the newspaper delivery tube in order to ascertain whether or not his or her paper has been delivered. This is obviously inconvenient during inclement weather due to the cold and damp conditions that prevail, while additional inconveniences are opposed if one repeatedly walks out to an empty newspaper delivery tube. The present invention is an arrangement that would be triggered to display an indicator when a newspaper has been delivered.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known several signaling devices which are used for various purposes with newspaper holders and mail boxes. These are exemplified by the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,448, issued to Hampden, et al, entitled "Newspaper Box" discloses a newspaper box having a signaling device operably engaged therewith consisting of a plate and crank mechanism, whereby when a newspaper is inserted in the box an interior plate is moved which in turn turns a crank, thereby raising a signaling plate having a signaling bar attached to it, which in its operative position will rest upon the top of the receptacal; U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,707, issued to Cummins, entitled "Newspaper Trap", discloses a newspaper receiving receptacal having an open and closed position, functioning so that when it is open it is held open by a bar which is knocked into a closing position or mode when a newspaper is placed or thrown in it, the observer knows whether something is in the box by whether it is closed or open; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,780 issued to Mapes, entitled, "Automatic Mailbox Signal", discloses a signaling flag, which is hinged to the side of a mailbox, as opposed to a newspaper box, and is aligned and mounted for pivotal movement, which is operably engaged with a metal bar attached to it which is operably engaged with the front door of a mailbox, whereby movement of the mailbox door causes the bar to move, thereby pulling the flag upward; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,209 entitled "Mailbox Signal Kit" , discloses a signaling device which drops, but is intended to be used in conjunction with mailboxes and is operably engaged with a mailbox door, the mechanism includes: a pivotally positioned rod running the length of the mailbox having springs thereon for returning to a pre-determined position.
The aforementioned relevant art reveals devices which are used in conjunction either with mailboxes having doors thereon as opposed to newspaper holders which generally have an open end for entry of the newspaper, or they reveal newspaper signaling devices which are integral to the newspaper holder, thereby requiring a specifically designed newspaper holder or container for that device to function therewith and are substantially like mailboxes.
The present invention is designed to be used with all newspaper holders having at least one open end and is readily attachable to these as well as removable. Furthermore, it discloses a signaling device which will be visable from a relatively far distance.